Without You
by Cozboz
Summary: After Cho's sixth year, her life suddenly becomes a real struggle. (CC/???) R&R please!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Cho lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had had owl after owl asking whether she was ok. She had scan read them all as she could predict what was written. She heard the familiar sound of an owl tapping against the window. She opened the window and let it in. She recognised the owl, it belonged to her best friend Harriet. There was a letter attached to it's leg, Cho took it off and read it.

__

Dear Cho,

You wanna come to my house on the 23rd and then we can go Diagon _Alley on the 28th. Send your reply back on Squirrel_. (A.N. Sorry but the thought just came to me in a dream! So I use my dream material its usually good.)

__

Love 

Harriet

Cho walked across the room and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled down.

__

Ok see you then.

love

Cho

She tied the note onto the completely black owl with bright yellow eyes. Why did she call this thing Squirrel Cho asked herself. She watched as the owl flew off into the evening. Cho glanced down at her watch and saw it was only 6 o'clock and decided that she better have a shower.

Cho walked down the stairs to have dinner. Her Gran was sitting was sitting at the table. Cho's Gran smiled at her when she saw her.

'I made you spaggeti, your favourite' said Cho's Granny Ba.

'Thanks' said Cho wearing her first smile in days. Cho sat down and began eating. Cho lived with her Grandmother as her Mother had died of cancer and her Father had been an auror and had been killed by Death Eaters. Cho had only met her Mother but she was to young to properly remember. So Cho lived with her Gran and her younger brother Yuki.

'Gran ermm can I go to errr a funeral tomorrow?' Cho said looking up from her food.

'Sure, where is it?' Granny Ba asked

'Errr in Oxford, at 3 in the afternoon' Cho said.

'Sure I'll drop you off' she replied.

'Thanks' Cho said standing up and going to her bedroom. Cho looked at the picture of Cedric Diggory she had on her bedside table. She missed him so much, she felt tears trickling down her cheeks and into her mouth. She wiped them away and put her pyjamas on and climbed into her bed and went to sleep.

A.N. I hope u liked, you prob hated it and think im a total retard but just review anyway. I there is a major flaw tell me and i'll correct it!


	2. The Funeral

Chap 2

Cho stared at the dark night, she hadn't been able to sleep. She stared and stared, thinking all the time about Cedric. All the time she had spent with him last year. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about the past, that she should move on. People always said that, but they obviously hadn't had to just forget someone they had loved so dearly. Cho climbed back into bed, deciding that sleep was more important than the stars.

Cho woke the next morning to see a black owl at the window. She walked over to it and took the note from it's leg. It read.

__

Dear Cho,

Thanks, I'll see you then.

Harriet.

Cho folded the letter up and put it on her bedside table. She dressed quickly and went downstairs. She sat down and started to have some breakfast. She pulled out the Daily Prophet and started to read.

'Giants.' she mumbled as she read. There had been a lot of commotion recently about the Giants, as Fudge had refused to make any contact with the giants at all. So now most wizards wanted him off Minister of Magic and to bring in Dumbledore. But of course when anyone even asked Dumbledore even considering about the Minister of Magic post being free he immediately said that he would not be running for that position. 

Cho got ready for the funeral. She wore completely black, as you do at funerals. Cho and her Granny Ba set off for Oxford at 2 o'clock. They arrived at a very big cemetery with big iron gates.

'I'll see you later dear' Granny Ba said as she sped off in her car. Cho made her way down to where she saw the crowd was. There weren't many people there. She recognised most of them, mostly there were Diggory's but she could see two of Cedric's friends, Professor Dumbledore, Mcgognangol and Professor Sprout. She also noticed someone who was skulking at the back. She stood on her tip toes and looked over the crowd and saw it to be Harry Potter. He looked much thinner than normal, he was extremely pale and his emerald eyes looked dull and bloodshot. Cho had noticed him usually not looking too well after the summer holidays, but now he looked seriously malnourished. She was very suprised to see him there as most people blamed Harry for the death of Cedric and had least expected him to be there.

The ceremony was very normal with Dumbledore making a very good speech that brought Cho to tears.

Cho left the cemetery with her Granny Ba. She saw Harry get into a car with a very large man in the front. He turned and looked Cho straight in the eye. Harry eyes quickly moved to the floor and stayed there.

********************************************************************

Thanks all the review you lot rule! Keep reviewing! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	3. Granny

****

Laurie100117: Thanks for the Review!!

****

Zaria: You go girl!

****

Alec6427: Start being happy when you review!

****

Bon: Hmmmm but many ppl will not like it soon.....

****

Ecl@ir: I will post longer chapters.....

****

Alkashar: Just watch me type away like a monkey writing poems for Mr Burns!!

****

Irene: Come on give me a break I have a lot of stuff and I thought it was a very slap dash chapter myself....so thank you.

****

Chris: Errrr well you are loopy and I will beat you to a pulp at school mwhahahahaha!

A.N. SOOOOOOOOOOOrry it took so long to update but I like writin otheer storys better....hehehe

Chap 3

Cho stared out of the window of her car at the passing countryside.

'Cho? Are you alright?' Granny Ba asked glancing at Cho. There was no reply. 'Cho?! What's wrong?' still there was no reply. Granny Ba now turned her whole body round completely ignoring the road and staring at Cho. 'Cho! Answer me'

'GRANNY!!!' Cho screamed. The car had collided into a car turning round a corner. The car was crushed, but Cho didn't have trouble getting out of the car. It was different for Granny Ba. Her torso was being a crushed against her seat by the steering wheel and dash board. Cho acted quickly and started trying to push the steering wheel away from her crushed Gran. It wouldn't move. She looked to the other car. The man that was in the front seat had got out. She ran over to him, he looked like a muggle so she thought perhaps he would have a mobile phone.

'Do you have a phone!?' Cho asked the man. Quickly he scrambled through his pockets and pulled a out a black phone. Cho typed in 999, her Brother had done muggle studies for a long time and had told her that number, just in case Muggles were the only source of help. A woman answered the phone and said

'Please say your requested service and it will be sent to you' Cho quick yelled down the phone.

'Fire Brigade, and I'm at errr Notts Lane' Cho then hung up and sprinted over to her Gran. She again tryed to pull her out but she really was pinned against the seat. She smelt something, it didn't smell good. It was burning plastic. The engine had caught fire and set the dash board on fire. Cho then had an idea, she looked through the unconcieous Granny Bas pockets. She was looking for her wand. But then she remembered that Granny Ba had taken it down to Diagon Alley to get the Unicorn hair put back into the wand. Cho started to really panick, the smell was awful, but in the distance she heard the sound of a wailing siren. Cho emerged from the car and stared down the road, n the distance a red blur was travalling toward them very quickly.

***

Cho sat in the waiting room of St Mungos Hospital. The Firemen had managed to get Granny Ba out of the car, but she had been in a what Cho thought to be a fatal condition. When they had got Granny Ba out of the car the car was on fire and Granny Ba was unconieous and in a cloud of foul smelling smoke. When they removed her form the car Cho realised that it was worse than she had thought. Granny Ba had a long gash down the side of her head and blood was trickling right down the side of her head. Her right side of her body was burned very badly.

Cho had been waiting almost four hours before a short Doctor with a mustache with a glum look on his face.

'Miss Chang? I'm very sorry, but your Grandmother is in such a bad condition that her body would not survive it if we used magic on her.....I'm terribley sorry. She asked if she could see you though' he said staring at the blue floor.

'Ok' Cho stood up and followed the Doctor to a small room, with a bed in the corner. On that bed was Granny Ba. Cho walked over to it and stood by her. (A.N. Everybody whatever Granny Ba says just imagine it is in a dying strained voice.)

'Cho?' Granny Ba said barely opening her eyes.

'Yes Granny' Cho said with tears in her eyes.

'Cho listen to me- I want you to-' Granny ba then went into a fit of coughing. Cho burst out crying.

'Go on Granny' Cho murmered.

'Cho, live a long life and get married and have-many children. Enjoy your life and don't make the mistake I made. Don't ignore your feelings they help you more than your brain will.'

'I will Granny' Cho said crying harder than she had ever done before.

'Cho make me proud' Granny Ba whispered. Cho rested her head against the bed and started crying into it.

Cho woke when she felt someone shake her. She looked up wiping the sleet out of her eyes. Her brother Yuki was standing over her. She saw her brother very rarely and when she did see him she would laugh and smile. But he didn't look any happier than she felt.

'Yuki? When did you get here?' Cho asked.

'Two hours ago' he muttered staring at the sleeping figure of Granny Ba.

'Oh'

Yuki and Cho talked for a long time about the crash. Ch explained every single detail.

'Did you get hurt at all?' Yuki asked. Cho nodded and pulled her hair back over her ear and it showed a cut just by her temple.

'Oh' he stared at her and said.

'Cho promise me you won't get in any more trouble again'

'I promise Yuki'


	4. Accidere Nemo

Disclaimer: I own squat.

****

Chen: Thank you!!!

****

John Black: Thanks!!!

Chapter 3

Cho sat in the back of her brother Yuki's car, staring at the flashing countryside going by. She glanced down at her watch and saw it was 2 am.

'Yuki? When are we going to get home?' groaned Cho from the back of the car.

'I don't know Cho' said Yuki not taking his eyes off the road for one second.

'Are we going to your house, Yuki?' asked Cho.

'Yeah your gonna have to stay there for the rest of the holidays' replied Yuki.

The car pulled up outside of the tall house with the number 12 on the blue front door. Cho opened the door and walked inside. Cho walked up the stairs and shouted down.

'Where am I going to sleep?'

'The guest room, up the stairs turn right first left on the left.' replied the hoarse voice of Yuki. Cho followed the directions and entered a room painted in a very bright orange with a large bed right in the centre of the room. Cho threw herself onto the bed with the little energy she had left and feel asleep very quickly.

Cho woke earlier than she would have wanted. She climbed down the stairs to the wide living room, sat down and read Tips for Seekers. It wasn't the most captivating book, but Cho learnt a lot from it. This year she was really keen to win the Quidditch cup, even though arguably Ravenclaws best player and captain had left. Cho was still as determined as she ever. She thought of the weaknesses they had had in the past. Then she remembered.....Harry Potter, he wasn't exactly a weakness but he was a hell of a player. She knew that he hadn't killed Cedric and that it was all an accident, but whenever she thought of Cedric always in the back of her mind something would say it was his fault. She had always thought he was the most incredible person she had ever spoken to. She almost thought it was an honour to have spoken to him. After all that he had been through, not meeting his parents, and then doing all that at such a young age. Cho knew that not having any parents was very difficult but Harry doing all that as well. She admired him. She had never expected him to ask her to the Yule Ball, but when he did it was almost to her like a Tramp being asked to dine with the Queen (A.N. The Queen is the Queen of England, she is the Queen, she is not called the Queen of England, you call her the Queen.). She knew that she couldn't but she almost said yes that day he asked. 

Cho read for a long time until Yuki came down then she had breakfast.

***

(A.N: Right everyone I can't go on writin useless crap, fast forward few weeks.)

Cho walked out of the house towards the muggle train station. She had no other choice of getting to London except for muggle trains.

The journey on the train was not a pleasant one, but Cho did find it quite fascinating the way muggles travelled. She got out at London bridge and made her way to Diagon Alley.

She made her way to Diagon Alley and started searching for Harriet. She eventually found her outside Flourish and Blotts.

'Harriet!' Cho shouted as she clambered through the crowds. Harriet turned her head away from the shop window and ran over and hugged Cho.

'Are you okay?' asked Harriet. Cho thought this was asked suspiciously early.

'Yeah, I'm fine, thanks, how are you?

'I'm err great' muttered Harriet staring down at the cobblestones. Cho knelt down and stared up into Harriets eyes.

'Harriet, we've been friends for what 5 years now, it's not like when you just meet someone for the first time and you feel uneasy about telling them how you feel and what's on your mind. We're past that, we should be able to tell each other whatever is on our minds.' said Cho. Harriet turned her gaze toward Cho, there were tears in the lids of Harriets eyes.

'C-Cho, you know you errr never spoke about your parents until recently, well my sister, Phoebe, she was born a year ago. She and my parents, were attacked by Death Eaters last week. The Death Eaters killed my parents no problem, but when they reached my baby sister, they used the killing curse but it didn't hurt her at all, but, Death Eaters don't give up as easily as that, they used that curse again, and this time she was killed....' explained Harriet.

'But- only one other person h-has survived the curse' Cho muttered.

'Harry Potter, he had traces of sacrifice left on him by his Mother, but my Mother used even more complex magic, she performed the accidere nemo charm' Harriet said.

'I've read about that and it is said to be a legend' replied Cho.

'Well they were wrong, the way it works it that the person that performs the charm leaves thir body and their soul goes into the nearest living body. So my Mothers soul entered Phoebes body, so the first time the killing curse was performed it killed my Mothers soul, the second time it killed Phoebes.' answered Harriet.

'But why did she use it, I mean it didn't really help did it' asked Cho.

'My Mother probably thought that the Death Eaters would think it was another child like Potter and flee, but the Death Eaters were too stubborn, and even if hey thought it was another childlike Potter, all the more reason to kill it' said Harriet.

'But your parents weren't exactly prime targets for You-Know-Who.' said Cho completely confused.

'Well my Father, was being said to be the next Minister of Magic, he was a very clever man.' said Harriet glancing at her watch. 'Come on do you wanna go get some lunch' she asked. Cho nodded.

***

Cho and Harriet spent the rest of the day buying the stuff they needed for Hogwarts. Harriet went to stay with her Uncle and Cho went to the hotel in Diagon Alley.

Cho walked into (A.N: Sorry I've forgotten what this "hotel" is called any ideas, review and say please) the hotel and went over to the thin woman at a desk.

'Hello, I'd like to have a room for 3 nights please' requested Cho to the tall, thin woman.

'Yes of course, how many will be accommodating it?' she replied in an icy voice.

'Just the one thanks' Cho said. The woman turned around and started fiddling with the keys in the wall. Cho took the pen from the desk and filled in her entry to the guests book. She looked up the list to see if any other Hogwarts students were staying there. She only found 4 names they were Parvati Patil, Colin Creevy, Penelope Clearwater and Harry Potter. She was actually very eager to ask him some questions about when he was young. The woman finally turned round and gave Cho the keys.

'Number 77' the woman called as Cho walked off.

Cho climbed the stairs to the second floor before she reached her room. She opened the door to her room and went in. It was a small room with a double bed and a couch by a window. She unpacked and eventually went to bed.

***********************************************************************

Now I wrote a nice long chapter for you to read coz I am sooooo nice. Now you be nice back and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Hogwarts Express Part 1

****

Bon: Well Cho has learnt to deal with it, she is still sad though. Thank you for reviewing!!!!!

****

I Think I Fell: Well the few people there are to enjoy it.....Thank you!!!!!

****

Christie: Thank you!!!!!

****

Jenny27: Oh you're too kind!! Thank you muchos.

****

Develish Potter: Thank you!!

****

Zaria: Yeah will do! Thank you!

Cho was woken early by a loud bang. Cho quickly climbed out of her bed and went out into the hallway. There were many other people doing the same thing and Cho quickly found that the hallway was full of bustling people wanting an explanation for being woken up at such an early hour. There was another bang and this time a scream came with it. People started to panic and many started screaming and running for the safety of their rooms. There was the sound of shouting by men from downstairs. Cho wanted to know what as happening so she climbed the stairs to the attic which had a window which looked over Diagon Alley. One of the shops in Diagon Alley was on fire. She then saw a green flash down the right of Diagon Alley. There was a hooded figure and a woman was on the floor lifeless. Cho suddenly realised the level of danger she was in. Cho ran right to the bottom of the hotel to see about ten auroras throwing curses at Death Eaters. There was also Professor Flitwick fighting them. There was no escape, she was relying on the Auroras to fight the Death Eaters off. Cho went to the attic again and started looking around in the boxes. She found she was not alone in doing this she looked across and saw someone crouching down, she ignored him and started searching for it. The person opposite had obviously had more success as he stood up and got on to a broomstick. She looked up and realised it was Harry Potter.

'Cho!' he said amazed.

'Harry is there another broomstick there?' Cho asked panicking.

'Yeah, there' said Harry pointing to an old shooting star. Harry then flew out the window. Cho picked up the broomstick and did the same. She looked around for Harry and saw him flying over the Death Eaters throwing curses in every direction. Cho followed suit.

***

The Sun started to rise on Diaogn Alley just as the last Death Eaters left the scene of their crime. Cho landed on the ground with a bump and collapsed on the floor. She saw Harry lying on the ground completely shattered. Mad Eye Moody walked over to Harry and pulled him up.

'Nice work Mr Potter' he said. Harry stood still looking very ill and threw up.

'Get it out of your system' Mad Eye Moody muttered to Harry. Mad Eye Moody then walked over to Cho.

'Well done Miss Chang' Mad Eye Moody congratulated. He pulled her to her feet.

'Thank you' said Cho in a very hoarse voice.

'I better get you two to a Doctor, see that you're alright' said Mad Eye.

***

Cho woke up in a hospital bed and stared at her surroundings. She realised where she was and relaxed. She looked across at the bed next to her which was accommodated by Harry. He looked like he had come out the worse of the two. He looked very pale and ill. He looked malnourished. Cho looked at her watch. It was 3 o'clock. a Doctor walked over to Cho.

'Well you're awake, you can go soon but first you must eat this chocolate' he said handing a piece of chocolate to Cho. She ate it, got dressed and left.

'Cho.' said a voice from behind her. Cho turned around to see Harry staring at her. 'I'm really sorry, about Cedric but' muttered Harry.

'Don't worry, it's alright' Cho replied.

'I'll see you at school then' said Harry.

'Yeah' said Cho breaking into her first smile for days. Cho walked out into the rain and started staring at the sky, rain pouring onto her face. She had always loved the rain ever since she was a little girl. She carried on walking towards the hotel feeling happier than she had in weeks.

She reached the hotel completely soaked.

'You're wet in't you' said the woman from behind the desk. Cho climbed the stairs to her room leaving a trail of water where she went. She looked at her watch, it was 4pm. She decided to go to bed even though it was very early, she had been up all night flying. She climbed into bed and feel asleep.

Cho was woken early by her alarm. She got dressed quickly and went down to get breakfast. She had a quick breakfast and left the hotel preparing for the Hogwarts Express.

Cho stood on platform 9 3/4 waiting for the Hogwarts express, she had been surprisingly early and was now waiting for the train. It eventually pulled up and Cho went straight to the back compartment. She waited for about an hour before Jemma and Harriet came and sat with her

***

Cho, Harriet and Charlotte sat in Hogwarts express talking about their summers.

'What have you done over the holidays?' Cho said to Jemma.

'Bugger all' muttered Cho who had been staying out of the conversation before. Jemma looked at Harriet anxiously.

'Errr Cho' Jemma said.

'What' grunted Cho not even glancing at the two of them.

'What's wrong? I mean you never usually say things like that...' said Harriet. Cho didn't answer.

'Cho wh-' Harriet was cut off.

'Since when was it any of your business anyway, huh?' spat Cho.

'Oh well someone's got a particularly sharp stick shoved up their arse today!' said Jemma. Harriet tried to give a look of 'keep-things-like-that-to-yourself' but she couldn't help giggling.

Cho stood up and walked out of the compartment. Harriet stopped giggling but Jemma didn't. Harriet now did give Jemma the look of 'keep-things-like-that-to-yourself'. Harriet stood up and walked out following Cho.

**********************************************************************

Sorry if you don't like everyone being all sad.....well couldn't be bothered to write anymore so I leave it there. Thanks all reviewers!!!!


	6. Hogwarts

****

I Think I Fell: Yay! You go into first place for bestist reviewer!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!

****

It's ok () : Thanks!!!!!!

****

Keii Chan: Thanks alot!

A.N: Well I didn't know what to write so if you don't like it just tell me!

Cho sat in a compartment that she had found empty while walking through the train. She had bolted the door shut. Harriet's voice could be heard from behind the door, but Cho just ignored it and continued to bite her nails.

'Cho! Come on Cho please come out' Harriet's voice wailed from the corridor. Cho grunted.

After a while Harriet's voice didn't plead with her to come out, her voice didn't come from the corridor at all anymore. Cho felt rather disappointed, she had enjoyed being the centre of attention without realising it. Cho cautiously opened the door and looked out. There was no one there apart from the lady with the trolley. Cho went over to her.

'Excuse me, can I have a sandwich or something?' Cho said.

'Well now, we have ham, err cheese' the woman started. 

'Can I just have the cheese?' Cho asked.

'Here you go' the woman said in a very strong northern accent. Cho took the sandwich from the woman and began to eat it. Cho looked at her watch.

'Bugger' she said, it was almost 6 o'clock they would be at Hogwarts soon. She quickly put on her robes and went back to her compartment. She entered sukily and sat down without saying a word. 

'Look who's back' Jemma muttered as Cho sat down. 'It was your fault that I was gone in the first place' Cho spat, pulling the hair out of her eyes. Jemma grunted and ignored Cho for the last ten minutes of the journey

***

The train pulled up at Hogsmead train station and people started flooding out of the doors and making their way towards the horse carriages. Cho stepped out of her compartment and headed towards the closest horse carriage.

***

The Great Hall was already full of students waiting for everybody to arrive so the sorting could start. Cho sat down next to a small girl at the Ravenclaw table. The girl stared at Cho and eventually said 'You are the Seeker for Ravenclaw' Cho looked at the girl and nodded.

'I watched you in all your games!' said the girl admiringly. Cho smiled to herself, it was nice to know that someone admired her that much.

'Which year are you in?' Cho asked.

'Third' the girl replied.

'What's your name?' Cho said.

'Ella Jacks' she replied. Pretty name thought Cho.

'I thought you were really-' Ella began but Dumbledore had stood up and signalled for quiet.

'Another year starts, as alas the last year ended. The end to our last year was not out best, but the start of this year will not be the same. All of you will know of the recent events, we cannot do anything but accept them and and move on. School will be as normal and I hope life will be normal too.' Dumbledore announced. As per usual the doors of the great hall burst open, right on cue. Professor Mcgognagol walked briskly down the hall towards Dumbledore with the first years at her heals. She stopped, and placed a scruffy hat on a small thee legged chair. The hat suddenly sprung to life and started to sing (A.N: Umm im having enough trouble wit this dont make me write a song..) She then produced a piece of parchment from her robe. 

'Michael Andman' she called. A tall boy with blonde hair sat down on the chair and crammed the hat onto his blonde head. The hat sat still for a a while and finally bellowed 'HUFFLEPUFF!' the Hufflepuff table erupted with applause and cheering. The small blonde figure ran down to the clapping Hufflepuff table and sat down. The ceremony went on, 11 more people went to Hufflepuff, 9 to Ravenclaw, 21 to Slytherin ( Voldemort's true followers were now definitely beginning to show) and only 4 to Gryffindor. Cho definitely felt tension in the air after the sorting, Gryffindor usually got 10 or 11. Gryffindor's members were meant to be brave but there seemed to be a lack of people that had this quality right now. Cho ate her food quickly and left the hall before most others. She went to the Ravenclaw common room and stood in front of a single white slab in the wall. Cho pressed her index finger against the cold stone the stone seemed to fall away with all the other stones around it. Roger Davies last year had told Cho that this was one of the most complicated charms ever to be put on Hogwarts. Whenever someone was sorted into Ravenclaw the hat would put a charm on them so they could open this door. Cho watched as the wall fell away, she climbed in through the hole in the wall and into the Ravenclaw common room.

*********************************************************************

Sorry that took so long!!!! But i really worked hard at this chapter!!!!!!!! now review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
